Five Times Yato Called Yukine His Baby
by MrsHubertOswell
Summary: And one time Yukine called him dad.
-1

"Yukine,"

Yukine looked up as Yato called his name from across the room. He had been scribbling furiously at the math lesson Hiyori had left him the night before. The paper was now streaked with eraser marks and smudged pencil lead. Yato was facing away from him, staring out the window of his bedroom at Daikoku and Kofuku's house.

"What?" Yukine called out when Yato didn't say anything. For a moment, Yato was quiet.

"You're working pretty hard, huh?" Yato said turning to face him, "All that school crap and junk," Yukine flushed a bit.

"Well yeah," He said, "Obviously I mean, why wouldn't I? Hiyori's taken so much time out of her schedule to help me out so I have to do my best," Yukine felt his face heat up as he realized Yato was staring at him with that look of pride and complete adoration that _everyone_ had been giving him every time he offered to do something nice or responsible, "Don't look at me that way!" He said turning back to his books, "It's unnatural," He muttered before craning his neck to look at the next problem. Yato allowed him a few moments of silence before crawling over to sit beside him at the table.

"You know Yuki," Yato said peering over his shoulder, "If you don't mind me asking, why is it you want to know all of this stuff?" At this Yukine opened his mouth to say something, but then he paused in thought.

"I don't really know," He said honestly with a shrug of his shoulders, "But it feels right so I figured why not continue on with it," Yato didn't respond for a moment, and when Yukine looked over at him he realized he was giving him that look again, "Will you cut that out?!" He cried out. Yato grinned before ruffling Yukine's hair.

"You're such a good kid Yuki," He said pulling him in for a hug, "My smart, responsible baby boy!" At this Yukine turned an even darker shade of red but, to Yato's surprise, he didn't protest.

"You're so embarrassing," Yukine muttered pushing him away before returning to his book. Yato only smiled before returning to the window looking out at the cities bright lights.

-2

Hiyori was very persistent that she should not go to the festival alone. It didn't take much for her to convince Yato, he blamed it on her pretty eyes. And what took Yato minutes to succumb to, took Yukine mere seconds. Pretty soon the two of them had been talked into going along with her, kimonos and all. It was all planned, everything had been set for the perfect day. Hiyori had even gotten them both fitted for their special outfits. However only two hours before the festival, a storm popped up right next to Kofuku's house. Urging the god of poverty to remain inside, Yato ran out, Sekki in hand, to take care of it. About an hour later, the two returned covered in Phantom guts and plenty of other undesirable fluids. Gross, tired and cranky, both boys had been reluctant to go to the festival at all. But the thought of abandoning Hiyori and the sparkles in her tear filled eyes was way too much for either of them to handle.

Finally after washing his hair for the third time, Yukine emerged from the house with Yato, phantom gut-free, and ready to go to the festival. Hiyori arrived not moments later.

"You both look amazing!" She said gazing at their outfits fondly, "How do they feel?"

"They feel amazing!" Yato said giving Hiyori a wink, "And you don't look half bad yourself Hiyori," At that Hiyori blushed nearly as pink as her kimono.

"Thanks Yato," She said, "You're too sweet. How does yours fit Yuki?" She asked, "Yuki?" She called again when she didn't receive an answer. Yato turned to see Yukine's head jerk upright as though he'd been nodding off.

"What?!" He asked, "Oh yeah," He said, a faint blush rising to his cheeks, "Sorry Hiyori, it's great," Hiyori tilted her head before offering the two of them a smile.

"Well," She said, "We might as well get going,"

The minute they arrived, Hiyori was pulling him towards all sorts of booths and stalls with Yukine trailing after them, telling him about this game or another. He loved it when she smiled. Every time her hand brushed his he felt pins and needles shoot down his arms. The next few hours went by quickly, her happy face filling every corner of his mind. It seemed as though joy of the night would never end, until Hiyori turned to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Where's Yukine?" She asked. Yato turned around to see that Yukine had stopped trailing after them and had disappeared altogether. He felt a stab of panic in his chest before turning back to Hiyori. Splitting up, the two of them searched through the crowd. Yato felt unease building in the pit of his stomach for every moment that he couldn't find his Regalia, every place he checked that Yukine wasn't waiting. It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later he heard Hiyori calling for him.

"Yato I found him!" She called. He ran towards her, the fear in his heart dissipating as he saw her smile again. When he finally reached her side he found Yukine sleeping against one of the park benches.

"Oh Yukine!" He said with a fond smile as he reached out to ruffle his hair, "If you were so tired you could've just said something," Yukine stirred a bit at his touch, but didn't wake. Bending, Yato maneuvered Yukine onto his back before standing up straight, "Shall we?" He asked Hiyori who smiled. The two of them started off towards Kofuku's house.

"You really are like a father to him," Hiyori said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She stared up at the stars.

"Well of course," Yato said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "He's my baby after all,"

-3

Yato turned the corner to find Yukine slumped against the alley wall. His head was cradled in his hands, his eyes staring blankly ahead, "Yukine!" He cried out rushing to the Regalia's side, "Are you hurt," Grabbing him, he looked him over for injuries, "Yukine," He called when he didn't respond. Pulling at his jacket, he lifted both of Yukine's arms checking for blood or bruises, "Are you alright?" He asked again, more forcefully this time finally looking up at Yukine. He felt a stab of panic when he saw tears streaking his pale face, "Yukine," Yato called placing a hand on Yukine's shoulder, "Yukine what's wrong," Pulling Yukine's hands away from his face, Yato gave him a small shake. Snapping out of his daze, Yukine gasped looking up at him, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Yato," He whimpered quickly recognizing his master. Yato's gaze hardened as he saw a bruise beginning to form over Yukine's eye and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Is it just a cut?" Yato said attempting to wipe the blood from Yukine's chin.

"What?" Yukine asked in confusion.

"Is it just your mouth bleeding or is it deeper?" His voice came out harsher than he intended, but he needed to know that Yukine was alright, "Focus Yukine," Yukine's hand flew to his mouth as he lowered his eyes.

"I bit my tongue," Yukine said attempting to wipe the tears from his face. He motioned to his swollen eye, "I fell," Yato nodded. Getting to his feet, he grabbed Yukine's wrist to pull him to his feet but quickly pulled away as the Regalia winced. Dropping back down, he pulled Yukine's sleeve up to take a look. He swore when he saw the blight.

"Who did it?" He said simply. Yukine didn't respond, "There were no phantoms in the area," Yato said, "I know that for a fact. Who did this?" He asked forcefully. Yukine lowered his eyes almost in shame.

"It was Nora," He said softly. Yato's eyes widened.

"What did she do?" He asked moving to look at the branded name on Yukine's shoulder. He sighed in relief upon seeing that it was intact, "Yukine?" He asked looking back up at his Regalia's face. He pulled back a bit when he saw that Yukine was crying again, feeling a stab of anger as well as worry, "Yuki-," He started

"She didn't hurt me," Yukine cut him off attempting to calm himself down, "She sent a phantom after me and it touched me that's all," Shaking his head he swiped at the tears on his face before sobbing. Yato stared unsure of what to do, "She just," Yukine choked, "Dammit, she just got to me that's all," Yato frowned before grabbing Yukine's shoulders.

"What did she do?" He asked, gently this time. Yukine shook his head.

"She just knows," He said, "She knows everything I'm insecure about, everything that hurts me. She does it so easily," Breaking off into another sob, Yukine folded in on himself. Bowing his head as he wrapped his arms around himself he shook with tears. Yato felt a persistent stinging in the back of his neck, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the ache he felt in his chest at the sight of his Regalia so terrified, "I'm so useless," Yukine said softly. At this Yato's eyes widened. Acting more on instinct than anything else, Yato pulled Yukine into his arms. Yukine's breath hitched as Yato protectively pressed a hand against the back of his head, the other wrapping protectively around his back. He didn't say anything, he couldn't think of what to say. He wasn't good at these things like Hiyori was, but he remembered how warm he felt every time she wrapped him in her arms and hoped he could convey the same feeling to Yukine.

"Shhh," He said softly. He felt Yukine melting into his embrace, his arms wrapping around Yato's neck, "It's alright Yuki," Yato said rubbing his back, "It's alright baby," Yukine sobbed in his arms and Yato let him, ignoring the sting of the blight creeping through Yukine's thin shirtsleeve on his skin, "You're alright now," He said firmly holding him tighter, "You're alright,"

-4

"Are you scared?" Yukine jumped as Yato's hand fell on his shoulder. Yukine shook his head quickly, but he couldn't meet his eyes. Behind them, Daikoku and Kofuku were readying some charms. It was going to be a difficult task going into the underworld, facing Yato's father no less. It didn't hurt that they had Bishamon and Kazuma with them, but the thought of walking into the world of the dead was still unnerving.

"You realize that I can tell what you're thinking right?" Yato said with a grin. Yukine glared at him, "Alright, alright," Yato said holding up his hands in mock surrender, "But seriously, what's wrong?" Yukine sighed looking off into the path they were meant to take, "Are you worried about the fight?" Yato asked. Yukine looked at him with wide eyes, but he didn't say a word, "If you're worried about my father, don't be afraid," He said, "I'll protect you, if Hiyori doesn't save you first," He added on with a wink. Yukine lowered his eyes looking no less worried.

"Hey," Yato said grabbing his Regalia's shoulder, "C'mon kid, we've got Bishamon on our side, there's no need to be afraid," He said attempting to lighten the mood. Behind him he heard Bishamon grunt in approval. He looked to Yukine hoping for a smile, but the boy looked more uncertain than ever.

"I dunno," Yukine said with a nervous shrug, "I mean, it's awful dark down there," Yato frowned.

"That's what you're worried about?" He asked incredulously.

"Not just that!" Yukine said giving him a light shove, "What if I lose my nerve?" He asked rubbing his arm, "Or, I dunno, mess up or something?" Yukine lowered his eyes, his face burning in embarrassment. Yato sighed. Placing a hand on Yukine's head, he pulled him into a halfhearted hug.

"You won't," Yato said, "I already know it. You're already the best Regalia remember?" Yukine gave him a small smile but there was still a lingering doubt, "You're my baby," Yato said with pride ruffling his hair, "You'll do perfectly fine," Yukine's smile widened a fraction. He was still nervous, sure, but he realized that he had people he could rely on. People who would catch him if he fell, and that made even the underworld seem a little lighter.

-5

"Do you truly want to know the God's greatest secret?" Fujisaki called out splaying his arms to the side. He held his head up high as the rain soaked his hair, running down his face.

"Yato what is he talking about?" Yato heard Yukine's voice resonating from the Sekki in his hands. He shook his head.

"Don't listen to him Yukine," He growled, turning the blade in his hands, "He's insane," At this Fujisaki laughed.

"Me?" He said, "Maybe so," Lifting his blade he pointed Nora at Yato, "But least I don't lie to my Regalia," Yato felt Yukine tense in his hands.

"Ignore him," Yato warned, "He's baiting you,"

"Why don't I tell you little boy," Fujisaki said advancing towards them.

"Cover your ears," Yato called, feeling the uncertainty of the Regalia in his hands.

"Haven't you ever wondered," The god said, "What your true name is,"

"Don't listen! Your name is Yukine!" Yukine's eyes were wide as he looked between Yato and Fujisaki, unable to figure out what to do. Fujisaki continued walking towards them. Feeling Yato's fear reverberate through his hand on the Sekki's hilt, Yukine hardened his emotions, resolving to protect his master at all costs. The blade flashed in the rain.

"Why don't you let me tell you little Yuki," Fujisaki said stopping a few feet in front of him. Yato's eyes widened.

"You're bluffing," He said, "You don't even know it,"

"As a matter of fact," Fujisaki said with a twisted smile, "I do," Yato stared in shock as his father held his hands up to the sky, "Open your eyes to the light!" Yato gasped as Yukine suddenly grew heavy, falling from his shaking hands, "Understand your place!" Fujisaki called out.

"Your name is Maruyama-,"

Before Fujisaki could finish Yato's fist slammed into his face, throwing him to the ground. Nora screamed as she was thrown from her master's grip. Reverting to her human form, she landed solidly on her feet. She cried out in rage as she saw Fujisaki lying unconscious on the ground.

"Father!" She screamed before lashing out at her brother. Before she could land a blow however, Yato threw the charm Daikoku had given him earlier, effectively trapping her in a barrier similar to the one used in the ablutions. She cried out as she hit the wall of energy before getting back to her feet and throwing her body at it once more. Yato stared at her in shock and almost pity before turning to where his Sekki had fallen.

"Yukine!" He cried out. Yukine had reverted from his regalia form and now was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Yato felt a stab of panic as he slid to his knees beside him, "Yukine!" He said again, pulling Yukine into his arms, "Yukine say something!" Shaking the younger boy, Yato willed him to open his eyes, to _move_ , but Yukine was frighteningly still, "No Yuki," Yato said frantically looking Yukine over for any injuries, "No! _No_ Yuki! I stopped him!" He cried out, "He didn't finish! I _stopped_ him!" Taking Yukine's head in one hand, he looked at his Regalia's pale face. Panting heavily, he found himself almost unable to breathe, shaking his head in disbelief as he brushed the wet hair from Yukine's deathly pale face. He cradled his surrogate son's lifeless body in his arms before a sob escaped his throat, "Yukine," He choked before burying his face in the crook of Yukine's neck, "Please baby," He cried, rocking him back and forth, "Please," Sobbing he held Yukine tighter, "Please don't take him from me," Almost begging, Yato held his Regalia's body in the pouring rain, "Not my baby," He sobbed, "Not my Yuki,"

As he cried, a scream tore from his throat, one full of mourning and pain. Everything he'd held inside, fear, sadness, pain, it all bled out into the perpetual dark. Immediately after, he heard splashing footsteps advancing towards them and familiar voices. He heard Nora screaming and the merciless pounding of the rain. But in the middle of it all, the only thing he could feel was Yukine, so small and fragile. He felt the constant presence he'd come to know and love in his shaking arms. He felt it fading away.

+1

"He's stable now," Daikoku said kneeling beside Yato at Yukine's bedside. His face was soft as he placed a big hand on the smaller boy's forehead, smoothing the blonde hair out of his face, "There's not much we can do now," He said clapping a hand on Yato's shoulder, "Try not to worry too much, alright?" Yato looked up in surprise at the Regalia and saw that there was a hurt in his eyes. The same kind of ache that he felt in his heart.

"Alright," Yato said lowering his head. He slipped his hand into Yukine's, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. He didn't see the sympathetic look Daikoku gave him as he walked away, but he did hear the door softly open and close behind him. Suddenly he was alone. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face with his hand.

"I wish I could've told you," Yato said looking down at Yukine, "You deserve to know your true name, it's not as though I wanted to keep it from you," Sighing he dropped his head into his hands, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about the secret," He said with a sigh, "You're allowed to be angry with me for lying to you," Yato was quiet for a moment, the weight of silence closing in on him, "Didn't you hear me?" He raised his voice, "You must be pissed," He snapped lifting his head to look at Yukine, "Yell at me! Sting me! Do something!" Yukine didn't respond. Getting to his feet, Yato slammed his fist into the wall leaving a dent in the drywall. He waited for a sting, for Yukine's anger, his confusion, his fear, but there was nothing, "Dammit!" Yato cried out dropping to his knees, "Isn't there anything I can keep for myself?" He said his eyes filling with tears, "Can't I keep one person safe?" Pressing a hand to his eyes, Yato allowed himself to cry. He was quiet, just like the emotions swirling inside his head, cold and dark. He was not sure how long he stayed there, drowning in his own emotions, but after a while something tugged at his attention. Something warm and familiar was stirring at the back of his mind. It was confusion, almost fear, but it was a presence that had been missed, stinging and all.

"Yukine?!" Yato whirled around, running to his Regalia's side. He watched as Yukine stirred, shifting restlessly before opening his bright orange eyes. Yato was unsure how long they stared at each other. Yukine blinked.

"Yato?" He asked quietly, his voice raspy from disuse. Yato took a shaky breath, a fresh wave of tears washing over his face. Pulling Yukine into his arms, he didn't say a word, but he didn't have to, "Sorry," Yukine murmured, weakly hugging him back.

"Don't," Yato said softly, "I don't want to hear it," Yukine didn't respond, he shivered. For a second Yato thought he was cold, but then he realized his Regalia was crying, "Yuki?"

"Sorry," Yukine mumbled again, "I just, I don't know what to think, that's all," Sniffling he shook his head, "A name, that's all it took to bring me down," Yato's eyes widened, "I mean it was so easy for him just to-,"

"Stop!" Yato said pulling away, "Just be quiet Yukine. I don't want to hear any of that crap from you," Yukine stared, teary eyed and confused up at his master, "My father and his plaything beat us for a second. So what? You think I care? You think that makes you any less of a person?" Shaking his head Yato let out a laugh that was much more from pain than from joy, "No wait, let me guess. You think that, because you nearly _died_ , I'm going to think you're useless. Well I have news for you dumbass," Yato poked Yukine's forehead, "You are much more important than a stupid fight. You're my Regalia. More than that, you're my _kid!_ " Yato paused for a moment after, taking in the full weight of what he had just said, "You're my kid," He repeated. He'd said it so many times, he didn't remember when he actually began to mean it. Looking down, he realized that Yukine was beginning to tear up again. Sighing, he pulled him into a hug once more, "So if you _ever_ think for a _second_ that I will be disappointed in you, I'll have no choice but to kick your ass, understand?" Yukine nodded furiously, scrubbing at his tears, "No father could ask for a better son," Yato said, his voice cracking.

"I always wanted one of those," Yukine said softly, "One that wasn't crappy anyway," Yato laughed, "I guess," Yukine said burying his face into Yato's shoulder, "I guess you'll have to do," Running his fingers through Yukine's hair, Yato smiled.

"I love you Yukine," He said softly. Yukine laughed into his shirt before saying something that sounded suspiciously like 'I love you Dad,'

Yato's vision blurred again, but he didn't cry. Instead he held his Regalia until he fell once more into a much needed sleep, knowing that, by morning, they would both be alright.


End file.
